rock_dog_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Riff and Skozz
Riff and Skozz are the secondary antagonists and members of Linnux's wolf pack. Despite being partners, they contrast in many ways, resulting in frequent tension. Riff, the smallest member of the pack, has the biggest ego, eager to please his boss Linnux. Skozz, the taller of the two, never speaks and is absent-minded, which annoys Riff on a regular basis. Their attempts to capture Bodi often result in comedic failure. By the end of the film, they are changed by Bodi's peaceful music and are forgiven by Bodi's father, Khampa. Appearance Riff and Skozz appear as most of the other wolves in Linnux's pack, except that Riff is short and stout, while Skozz is tall and thin. Both have dark grey fur, light grey muzzle fur, and yellow eyes. Like all members of the wolf pack, they wear dark suits with black ties. Personality Riff and Skozz show contrasting attitudes. Riff is talkative and always striving to impress Linnux by completing the task of capturing Bodi. He also pins blame on Skozz when failing at an attempt. Skozz never says a word and is less ambitious, but silently assists Riff, albeit with an easily distracted demeanor. He can be provoked to anger when Bodi proves to be a challenge to apprehend. After Linnux is defeated, Riff and Skozz adapt a peace-loving attitude. Character History Riff and Skozz are sent by Linnux to observe Snow Mountain and what appeared to be an army of mastiffs led by Khampa. They first appear taking notice of Bodi leaving the village, upon which they contact Linnux, who instructs them to follow Bodi. Upon arriving in the City, their first attempt to capture Bodi involves a grappling hook device, which fails when Linnux prematurely lets go of the grip, causing the hook to miss and yank Riff off his feet. Later that night, they contact their boss with an update. While Riff explains that Bodi "gave Skozz" the slip, Skozz plays with the coin return on the phone booth and receives a few coins to purchase an ice cream for himself, without getting one for Riff, much to his sorrow. The next day, Riff and Skozz arrive in Rock 'n' Roll Park, where they notice Bodi playing to earn money for a cab fare for Angus Scattergood. When they use a high-powered vacuum device, it sucks up Angus instead, whom they mistake for Bodi and drive back to Linnux's Fight Palace. Upon realising they grabbed the wrong person, Linnux angrily orders Riff and Skozz to take Angus back home, threatening them if they fail to capture Bodi again. After depositing Angus outside his home, Riff berates Skozz for humiliating him, only to discover that Skozz is distracted by a video game, which results in Riff wrecking their car. Later that night, Riff and Skozz locate Bodi again in the park. Along with the rest of the wolf pack, they attempt to subdue Bodi with tranquilizer darts, only to accidentally hit each other. Riff succeeds in darting Bodi and contacts Linnux of his success, only to be hit by a dart accidentally shot by Skozz (who was unaware of where it landed.) After learning that the mastiff army at Snow Mountain is really sheep in disguise, and that Khampa is the only threat, Riff and Skozz leave with the rest of the pack for the village. Khampa is easily captured by Linnux upon arriving at Snow Mountain, while Riff and Skozz lead the remainder of the pack in capturing the sheep. Before they can roast the captives, Bodi arrives with Angus, Darma and Germur. As the wolf pack chases Bodi throughout the village, Riff and Skozz corner him at a cliff edge, balancing on a broken wooden banner post. Ordered to cut Bodi down, Riff embarrassingly admits he left his switchblade in the car, prompting another pack member to bring him a knife. Before he can send Bodi to his death, the young mastiff begins playing music with the "fire" of his passion for music, unleashing a blue energy wave that sends Riff and Skozz, and the entire wolf pack (minus Linnux) into a peaceful state of mind, their desire to eat the sheep gone, as well. Riff and Skozz, now reformed, join everyone at the Fight Palace, serving as a concert hall for Bodi and his friends to perform "Glorious". The two wolves, dancing with the crowd, accidentally bump into Khampa, who initially appears defensive, but then shakes Riff's hand in friendship, while Skozz looks on, both smiling.Category:Characters Category:Rock Dog Category:Citizen Category:Evildoers